Sleepers: First Awakening
by Alpha Tempest
Summary: What would you do if you found your life was a lie? Even your memories, identity, what if they were false? What if you were created to be a killer, to bring down your heroes?With the ultimate sleeper agents among us, who can you trust? All is not as it seems. Past and present will flow together, but are memories to be trusted?
1. Time begins, Memories remain

_Prologue_

(This will hopefully get competed, I've just been busy. Contructive criticism is welcome, but please add what I should improve on.) (And also, this story sort of ties in to my friend AliusNeo's The _Master's Initiative: Secret Origin _But how it ties in is for you to figure out, clues are there)

**_ A sudden noise, a flash of light. White coats and needles. He hated the needles, _**  
**_but the pain that the white coats brought was worse. He only understood some of _**  
**_their words "Project Alpha... Sleeper... Armageddon". All he knew was that he _**  
**_hated the white coats._**

...

_Then_

He felt the bullets bounce off his skin, saw the terror in the white coat's eyes. He snarled at them, taking grim pleasure in watching them flee. The whitecoats couldn't hurt him now, no one could. He broke through the door and stopped, not believing his eyes, two more tubes, with small, defenseless bodies floating in them. Savage rage surged throught him, the white coats had others, they were making more. A high female voice interupted him "You're out of your tube, Alpha. You should go back. You know you're not allowed to leave it".The voice was teasing, it sounded like a mother scolding a child refusing to go to bed, but he knew better. He turned to see a woman with long blonde hair behind him, standing with her arms folded.

"No" was his quick response, he knew her, she was the one who helped the white coats, helped them hurt him. Reaching down slowly, he hefted a piece of the steel door, ready to throw it at her. "No more" He said, "No more whitecoats, no more sleeper, NO MORE ALPHA". What started off as a whisper grew into a yell as he threw the jagged piece of metal at her. She stood there calmly, raising her hand, somehow stopping the projectile in mid-air and lowering it slowly to the ground.

"Thats enough Alpha, you're going back to your tube" she looked straight at him"Sleep". Against his will his eyes began to close,

"N-no" Alpha grunted, trying to run, but his arms and legs wouldn't obey. He lurched forward, falling to the ground. As darkness closed around him he heard a deep male voice from somewhere behind him,

"Was the genetic transfer a success?". The blonde woman answered, seemingly unaware that Alpha was still awake,

"We won't know for sure for a year or so, but the subjects seem most promising. If we can keep them all sedated, we may have your solidiers.".The man chuckled, and in the dim light Alpha could have sworn he saw the man"s eyes glow red.

"There is much more to this then that."

...

**_Now, East end juvenile care centre._**

Ryan felt his body hit the ground hard. He tried to force himself to get back up. "Not done yet" he muttered pushing himself inches off the ground  
before falling back on his stomach.

"No, I think you're done for the day" was the response as a large blonde haired boy extended a hand to help him up. "Not bad Carson, not bad at all. You actually might survive here if you can fight like that. I'm Mike" the boy said with a goofy grin

"Welcome to Juvie, Carson, hope you survive it".  
Ryan nodded silently, leaning over to pick up his duffel bag from where he had dropped it.


	2. A Unexpected encounter

___**Darkness, sleep, then light, blinding light. **_

_**It all blended together, time itself seemed to have lost its meaning. **_

_**One thought kept him going, revenge. **_

_**He would make them pay, make them all pay. He would be free**_

Alpha awoke in a dimly lit room, unaware of how much time had passed. One thing was for sure though, it had been quite some time. He had no way to know for sure, but he had gotten bigger, his body seemed awkward and almost clumsy. The room itself appeared to be badly maintained, with fist sized craters marking the walls, uneven floors, and debris scattered everywhere. Alpha knew better. He knew what this room was used for, and he didn't want to be there. He instantly looked around, taking in his surroundings, his eyes and ears alert to every noise and flicker of light.

"No..." He muttered, seconds before a small creaking noise came through. At the sight of a woman with long blond hair he felt rage rise inside. He lunged at here only to be thrown away by some unseen force. The impact didn't hurt much, it never did for some strange reason, but he felt his anger grow, sweeping through his body like a wildfire.

"Alpha you know you're not allowed to attack me" She said in a condescending tone, shaking her head at him, as though scolding a small child about taking a extra snack. Alpha snarled and tried lunging again, only to be hurled back into the wall. This time the force didn't vanish after he hit the wall, it remained there, pinning him to the wall. "A growing boy needs exercise" The woman announced, pulling out a small remote. "You should be thanking me. After that... incident, two years ago, everyone was very relucent to let you out again. I managed to convince them that you should be let out for training." She lightly tapped one of the buttons, opening a small door in the wall. Two small children, one male with short black hair, almost resembling Alpha in his general appearance, and one female who had longer dark blonde hair, walked slowly out. Alpha was filled with anger and horror, The kids couldn't have been older then ten, slightly younger then himself.

"Why are they here?" He yelled, surprised to find that he was know able to move. He glared at the woman, despite everything he couldn't seem to think of her as a whitecoat. He debated trying to rush her again, but decided that that would likely be futile. He contented himself with snarling and clenching his fists. Then he felt something hit him, sending him flying into a wall, leaving a crater where he impacted it.

"They are your opponents" The not-whitecoat said, motioning towards the kids. To Alpha confusion the boy was touching the ground, and his eyes were glowing a icy blue, while the girl was staring straight at him, her eyes shining crimson. "I think you will find them... interesting".

"How did-URGHH" Alpha's question was cut off as crimson beams of light shot out of the girl's eyes and straight for him. He was knocked backwards, staggering and trying to regain his balance. Too late did he realize that the boy was not near the girl any longer. He felt a blow hit his side, despite it not hurting much, it still doubled him over. He swung his arms wildly trying to knock, what he assumed was the boy, away and get himself some breathing room. Instrad when he stopped swinging, he looked in front of him to see the girl shooting more beams at him.

"Alpha, fight back" The woman who was not a whitecoat yelled. Alpha didn't responded, he was too busy being battered. Finally he grabbed the boy, who was darting around him landing blows whenever there was a break in the girls barrage, and tossed him aside. The boy crashed into a wall leaving another crater on its already damaged surface. Alpha sprinted towards the girl, dodging the beams she launched, which was easier now that he only had to worry about one opponent. The boy was slumped at the base of the wall, presumably knocked out from the impact. When he reached the girl he swung his fists wildly, hoping to knock her out quickly. To his surprise she didn't flee, she just evaded his swings, until he swung for her face. A resounding crack echoed through the room as she caught his fist. Alpha stopped attacking as his shock showed on his face

"Wha-" was all he managed to get out before she shot a eyebeam directly into his face. Alpha was unconscious before he hit the floor.

"Good" The not-whitecoat woman said "Mr. Elwin will be most pleased, both transfers seemed to have worked to some degree". As the girl turned to her, eyes still glowing "Oh, right. Sleep" The woman ordered, the girl feel to the ground as though she had been turned off.


	3. A Trace of Affection

The woman looked at the three bodies floating in the tubes on her left. This room was a lab, but people always seemed to assume that meant stark white surfaces, but it didn"t always. In fact, the room was grey with some blue, red, and even traces of green playing around the tables and were desks and tables cluttered with papers, diagrams and technological blueprints, but that wasn't why she was here now. There were three large tubes in the middle, and, inside the tubes, were three bodies. They floated there, suspended by the green liquid, looking like they were asleep.

"Helen, are you there, is everything okay there?" The voice came over the intercomm, rattling her from her thoughts. She knew it was just Rick, the man in charge of security, checking on her.

"Fine Rick, He hasn"t broken out since the incident years ago, and I know how to handle him." She looked over at the tube that held Alpha. Despite the fact that they had injected him with enough tranquilizer to kill a dozen fully grown men, his face was still locked in a snarl, as though even in his sleep, he was fighting it. Her eyes wandered to the other tubes, gazing at their occupants. One appeared to be a younger version of Alpha. He had the same head shape, hair color, and even the same body shape. Unlike Alpha, he was sleeping peacefully, the only sign that he was here against his will was a clenched fist. Looking over his tube her eyes settled on the last tube in the room. Her hand ran gently across it, eyes locked on the body inside. It was like looking at a reflection, if the mirrior could view the past.

"The Dna was too damaged" Helen muttered, despite there being no one else in the room that could hear her. "I didn't have a choice..."

What Mr. Elwin hadn't understood was the effect that Kryptonite had on Kryptonians, he seem to understand the general effects of the radiation, but it was much more complex then that. The radiation changed their genetic make up, completely irradiating them, even down to the Dna. They couldn"t make the clone he had originally wanted because they cells they had acquired from the female kryptonian had been exposed to kryptonite for a extended period. The second set of cells that they had acquired were more usable but still suffered from severe radiation damage. Instead of informing Mr. Elwin of that, she had simly kept that to herself, and made a few minor modifications. Instead of making a exact clone, she had spliced in her own genes, and, she had created a female, which had both her Dna, and the heavily altered dna of Superman. She had not yet informed Mr. Elwin of what she had done, not because of fear, but out of curiousity. How would this hybrid grow? If the girl"s sparring session with Alpha was any indication, then she was already quite formidable.

"My...daughter" She muttered, she knew the risks of becoming too attached to her projects, but she couldn't help it. She had help create them all, but this was different. This one was part of her. A loud crash and a shower of breaking glass startled her, making her spin around.

"I told you...No...more" She saw one tube completely shattered, with the body that was in it now free, facing her. "I told you...NO MORE" Alpha screamed, lashing out, sending his fist into and through the floor.

"Alpha stAHHH" the command was cut off by a scream as Helen was sent flying by the blow, he had given her no time to access her abilities to put him to sleep, not this time. She hit one of the desks, sending paper raining down on her like oversized snowflakes. She slumped over, not moving, but still breathing.

"No...more, if you won"t stop, I'll MAKE you stop" Alpha staggered forward, clearly still hampered by the sedatives they had been pumping him with. "I'll..." Alpha slumped to the floor, unconscious once again. The energy required to stay awake, even for that short amount of time, was enormous. The world slowly faded to black for him as armed guards ran into the room. "N-no more...please" He begged before everything shut off.


	4. The Giant Awakes

_A weapon is what they wanted to create _

_I used to fight against it, struggling against the inevitable _

_But now... I am complete, a weapon without limits._

_They pride themselves on their knowledge, on what they can create,_

_But only I know the truth, only I know that the end is near_

_The end of all of this... The end of them._

_I will no longer be chained_

"Why is he so quiet?" A man in a kevlar vest asked his companion. He had a small name embroidered on his vest in somewhat frilly letters, 'Mike' was his name, at least according to his vest. "Damn brat wouldn't stop snarling and yelling before, why is he so quiet now?"

"I dunno" His companion said, loosely resting his hand on his holster. With this subject everyone was always on high alert. "But I'm not complaining".

Inside the room was a small boy with dark, shaggy hair, sitting across from a long haired, blonde woman wearing a lab coat. It was hard to see at some angles, but the boy was cuffed to the metal chair, and the chair itself was welded to the floor.

The woman was glaring at the boy as if he had somehow offended her. Anyone standing outside the room couldn't hear or see the intense mental battle the two were engaged in. It was a one sided battle, one that had happened once a week for the last twelve years.

Inside his mind Alpha was frantic. Trapped in a cold grey room and restrained by heavy chains, he could only watch as the whitecoat woman, Helen, casually tampered with his mind. He could feel things changing, his mind alternatively becoming sharper, yet even more rage was flooding through him. He couldn't tell if it was his, or if it was a product of her tampering, but he didn't care, it would give him strength, for his next push. Thoughts and plans that he didn't recognize were flooding into his head, yet after a few seconds they became familiar, as though he had been the creator of them all.

Alpha's head slumped over, and the woman looked up "Okay, thats it for today". She reached over and activated the intercom "Jacob, Mike, he is ready to go back to his cell. He appears to have been overloaded by the... Alterations, so I doubt there will be a problem." She turned of the intercom, and took a deep breath, despite his own lack of telepathic gifts, Alpha was formidable in his own mind, and worse, he was gaining more and more resistance to her alterations.

The two men entered the room and began unchaining him. Suddenly Mike stopped, and pulled out a large needle "Almost forgot, we don't need his sedatives wearing off, do we?". Jacob laughed "He's alway out for a day after his sessions anyways, Just inject him and lets go, if I miss the game because of overtime..."

The voices faded as the men dragged Alpha out of the room. Helen sighed and sat down. Something wasn't right, Alpha usually lasted at leasr two hours, yet they were only thirty minutes in. She shrugged and decided that he must be slowly weakeing as she altered more. Soon the Sleeper personality would be complete and Alpha could begin blending in with the civilian community until he was activated, just a few more sessions left.

"Here you go, home sweet cell" Jacob taunted, tossing the limp biy into the cell. He searched his pockets "Damn, forgot my keycard, must be at the desk still, got yours Mike?"

"You idiot, if Mr. Elwin figured out you keep forgetting yours..." Mike slid his out and touched it to the sensor on the outside of the cell

"Yeah, like that brat is going to go to the desk and get it, and the other two haven't been out in days" Jacob protested as they walked down the hall "But enough work for today, you want to come over for the game? Third last of the season the..." They turned a corner and their voices became muffled by the walls.

Inside the cell a small chuckle could be heard. As soon as the men were out of earshot, Alpha sat up, he made a odd gesture and slid a small piece of plastic out of his bodysuits sleeve. The card read 'Jacob Deerson, access level three'. Alpha smiled "I doubt there will be a problem, yet..." He walked over to the sensor on the inside of the cell, quickly swiping it in front of the sensor. The light flashed green and the door clicked open. "Now there is a problem" Alpha smiled ferally and laughed, not caring who heard. He was free, and it was judgement day for those who had imprisoned him.


	5. A True Monster

_Every subject became unstable and their genetic make up altered drastically. Why do they insist we keep trying? All we are doing is making more failures. There is no way they can pass for human, but if one of them got loose... There is nothing on earth that could stop any of these experiments._

_**Carl Federson, Head Scientist's log.**_

Alpha silently slipped through the hallways, mind instantly creating plans, then discarding them just as quickly. He was unsure what had been done to him, why he could think like this suddenlysuddenly. His mind was moving at immense speeds, he had already calculated how long it would likely take them to realize he was missing as well as their most likely response. He smiled "3...2..1" he said softly as he turned the corner.

"Hello Alpha" A female voice said as he rounded the corner "Taking a stroll?" Helen stood with her arms crossed, blonde hair loose down her back. Her general appearance seemed to be almost friendly, but she was flanked by a large amount of armed guards. "You seem to have recovered faster then usual" She telepatically reached out to his mind, intending to temporarily knock him out, like she had done so many times before. Suddenly she had a fleeting feeling of danger, something was wrong.

Alpha bared his teeth ferally "Something wrong doctor?" He slowly walked towards the group, ignoring the guard's warnings, even as they opened fire. The bullets seemed to stop as soon as they touched his skin, not even drawing his attention. "Finally realized something?'

"Your... Your mind..." Helen dropped to a knee, her mind overwhelmed by the sheer speed of his thoughts. They had attempted to enhance his cognitive abilities, since he needed to be smart enough to seamlessly blend in, but this was... She felt her mind overloading with too much input, her brain couldn't keep up with Alpha's thoughts. "How did..." She muttered before her brain shut down from the overload. She fell to the grund unconscious. The guards kept firing, while a few realized what was about to happen and ran, the rest futilely kept trying to stop him.

Alpha smirked "You truely think you can stop me? Deluded insects!" He suddenly broke into a sprint, moving far faster then humanly possible, plowing through the guards as though they were nothing, despite most of them being nearly twice his size. He stopped and picked up one guard who remained alive and awake. "Where are the other 'projects', the boy and girl. Tell me and you survive, maybe" Alpha lifted the burly man into the air as if he were nothing.

The man glared at him, seemingly unafraid of the fate that likely awaited him. The man spoke suddenly,his mouth angled towards the microphone on his collar. "Failed...release Reaper...". Before he could get out another word, he was thrown into the wall, the unatural angle of his back as he landed left no doubt to his condition.

In the control room a small twitching man was talking rapidly to two guards "But the clash between the two could level and expose the entire faculty, not to mention Subject R zero one's genetic make up is still unstable, we still don't know what may happen when he is released from stasis" the man said, all his warnings ignored by the two men. They tapped several buttons on a nearby wall.

Alpha knelt beside the mangled piece of metal that had been a door. "What...?". It wasn't the metal that surprised him, or even the shape it was in. What surprised him was that he hadn't done it, he had just found it like this. His hand ran over the surface of it, he was puzzled by what could have caused this damage, it didn't seem to have been blasted with explosives, there were no real signs of heavy impacts either, the door just seemed to have been crushed from all sides at once, but that was impossible. He entered the room across from the door and stared, was two bodies besides the door, as Alpha touched one's limp arm to examine him, Alpha recoiled in alarm. The man was limp for a good reason, his bones had been crushed to powder, there was nothing there anymore. Alpha examined the other one, with the same results. What he found even more alarming was the fact that they showed no signs of blunt trauma or any other marks to indicate what had happened, just like the door. He saw a odd smear of red on the wall in the far back corner. He went over and was surprised to find another body, this one was a small, nervous looking man. His bones were also dust, but he had a gaping hole in his ribcage too.

Alpha was puzzled even more by this. The empty tube in the middle of the room had clearly been used recently, but it seemed unlikely that something would escape with three people in the room, and not set of a alarm. "Reaper..." He muttered, recalling the guards words before he died. He heards a small click behind him and spun around "Who?"

A tall boy with long black hair stood behind him, arms hanging loosely by his side. The boy was wearing a bodysuit similiar to Alpha's, except this one was a dark green color. The boy's eyes were closed, and a smile was on is face. He laughed lightheartedly "You know me... Brother. You just called my name." His eyes opened revealing mismatching eyes, one was scarlet, the color of blood, and the other was as black as the void of space. "I am Reaper, brother, I am Death"


	6. To End and to Begin

_What idiot would name a experiment 'Death'?_

_We didn't name it sir, It calls itself that._

**A conversation between the head scientist and the technician responsible for project 'Reaper'**

Alpha stood staring at the boy who called himself Death. His mind was already planning the quickest ways to kill him and move on, but something wasn't right. The bodies on the floor, the bones had been crushed into powder, but this boy didn't seem to be that strong, he even seemed a bit frail. He sighed and turned to leave, he didn't have time for this.

"I am coming with you, brother." The boy's voice rang out from behind him. The boy, Reaper, scurried after him, almost tripping over his own feet. Alpha could relate to that at least, everytime he had been let out of his tube his body had changed, the tubes slowed the aging process, they didn't stop it. It made adjusting to the new size... awkward and clumsy.

"Whatever, don't get in my way" Alpha growled, walking down the hallway. He really didn't need a tagalong, but he had no other choice, unless he wanted to kill Reaper now, something that he was hesitant to do. He needed to find that boy who looked like him, and the girl with the crimson eyes, he didn't want to leave them to the whitecoats. He punched open a door and sighed as he heard the click of guns being cocked. This was pointless, the bullets couldn't harm him...

"Allow me, brother" Alpha felt something brush by him as Reaper walked calmly into the room. Reaper looked at one of the guards "Don't worry, soon you will be free, free of the shackles of the body, of the pain of life.". Reaper motioned casually with his right hand, and the man's own shadow seemed to envelope him, rising off the floor to cover the man's body. Similar scenes were happening all around the room. Within secojds, bodies were released from their shadowy prisons, dropping limply to the floor. Alpha reached out and prodded the nearest one, as he suspected, the man's bones were all completely crushed.

"What was that?" Alpha asked quietly, both amazed and slightly frightened by the boy's power.

"I freed them" Reaper said simply "They have no worries anymore, and they have nothing to fear."

Alpha didn't answer, he just walked throught the room, until a small flash of light caught his eye. He walked over to one of the corpses. The older man's body had a bracelet with a dog tag on it, Alpha took it off and read it "Ryan...Carson" he said quietly. He liked that name. He slid the bracelet on, it was his now, he wanted to be Ryan Carson now. He walked out of the room, smiling, he had a name, for once he wasn't Project Alpha, he wasn't a experiment anymore, he was a person, with his own name. Reaper quickly scurried after him, for someone with immense power, he acted more like a scared little animal, afraid to be alone.

"Brother?" Reaper said quietly "Where are we going?" Reaper sounded curious, but also seemedto trust Alpha, which was odd, considering they had just met.

"To find more like us, then... we will have our revenge on the ones who kept us caged" Alpha said with a feral grin, excited at the prospect of finally having his vengance on the whitecoats.

"Oh, ok" Reaper said, his tone casual, as though Alpha had just told him the weather.


	7. Tangled Fates

_Every person has their physical and mental limits, but this... Aren't removing those limits... Insane?_

_-Unamed scientist working on the Sleeper project, now deceased._

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN HE'S STILL LOOSE" Bellowed the wirey man sitting behind the large, immaculately polished, wooden desk, "I though I told you to recapture him!"

_Not getting paid enough for this crap _The man across from him thought. The man was heavily muscled, and his posture was rigid. He was clearly a lifelong mercenary, a man able to handle most things thrown his way. The confident look he had gave it away. "Sorry Sir, the subject appears to have freed another experiment, and his abilities are proving... Troublesome"

"I don't CARE! I pay you for situations like this!" The wirey man continued. "Use the exosuits if you're so scared, just capture the specimen intact!"

Minutes later, the heavy set man left the room, sighing in annoyance. He open a channel on his comm "Suit up and meet me at the second barricade... No not the first, the little monster will blow through them easily, no possibility of saving them."

...

Alpha felt himself getting faster, stronger, the more he fought. He could feel adrenaline pumping through him, it felt good. He enjoyed this immensely, and he was unstoppable, no one could stop him. Reaper followed at a distance as though sensing Alpha's thoughts. Alpha burst through the reinforced steel door as though it were tissue paper. Steel shards flew through the air, embedding themselves in the guards stationed there. Alpha grinned as he looked around "Wait, were you morons going to try to stop me?" he laughed maniacally

"Brother..." Reaper muttered, looking around, a odd expression on his face

...

the man sat behind his desk, the look of frantic worry faded and was replaced by a grin. A quick click on his keyboard brought up camera views, showing his two renegade experiments. "Well, testing is going well, they are unstoppable by normal means... But which is stronger?.

He quickly typed until a small window popped up on his screen. In bold letters 'Project Reaper, status Inactive..." a few more typed commands and the words changed 'Reaper: Active'

...

Reaper turned to Alpha "Brother..." he said, raising his hand..

...

In one nearby abandoned room, two small bodies floated in transparent tubes, suspended by green liquid. One was female with short hair, and dozens of scars along her arms. The other tube held a small boy labeled 'Subject Delta'

But there was another room, similiar, housing two tubes, but one was empty. The other... The writing on the tube described more then anything else. 'Project Beta' read the letters. In the tube, a small boy, a little doppelganger of Alpha, floated peacefully, unaware of what fate awaited him... Then seemingly for no reason, he began to stir...


	8. The Beast Awakens

_What meaning does time have to one without a past, without a future? With no reason to exist, would one fight to survive, or just let the end come?_

_Present day_

"Carson, get your ass in gear!"

The familiar voice roused Ryan, but he covered his head with his pillow, which had never felt softer then now.

"Get lost Mike, I'm sleeping" Ryan grumbled, then jolted slightly as a shoe hit the wall inches from his head. "Alright, I'm up, I'm up!".

"About time" the lanky blonde boy said, retrieving his shoe "Why do you sleep so much?"

"Because apparently I share a room with a freight train. You really have snoring problems, man. Only time I can sleep is when you're awake" Ryan shot back, in truth that wasn't it, although Mike's snoring would probably deafen him soon. Lately he had been having nightmares that he was floating in a tube, on a operating table, and running from men with guns. He knew that it was only a dream, but it felt so real...

_Then_

Alpha heard Reaper speak,

"Brother..."

He didn't need to ask what, he could hear the hint of fear in the word, a chilling tone. He pivoted instantly, slamming his fist into Reaper's stomach. As his 'brother' fell to his knees, doubled over, Alpha spoke "Sorry, but you're a risk, a uneeded variable. I will come for you when this is over. I promise... brother" He didn't get a response, which was fine, he figured that blow would knock anyone out. He tried to think of a safe place to put the unconscious boy.

"Tube" He muttered, the statis tubes were designed to hold them indefinitely, so it would hold him until this was over. He started looking, tearing doors down to examine rooms. He still marveled at the sheer size of this facilit, it was huge. He found a room with two tube in the centre, on his second try. The green liquid cast a unnerving glow across the white sterile room, playing tricks with the shadows.

"Perfect" Alpha said, walking towards the nearest tube. He stopped dead in his tracks, almost dropping Reaper's unconscious body to the floor, "No..."

In the tube floated a black haired boy, similiar to Alpha, but with several changes. One of them, which was the most jarring, was that the tube was marked 'Subject Delta, Field Commander'.

"No, no, no, NO!" Alpha yelled. There were more! He hesitantly walked over to the other tube, which was marked in a similiar fashion 'Subject K2, Air striker'. In the green liquid of this tube floated a small girl. The connection clicked in his head, these were the two he had fought years ago. The girl's tube he smashed, liquid cascading everwhere, like a shower of green rain. He quickly caught her as she fell out. The boy's he opened after tampering with the controls, then he replaced the boy with Reaper. "Rest well Brother"

He knelt beside the two he had released "Wake up" He shook them, gently at first, then progressively harder as he grew irritated with them. The girl was the first to awaken. Twin crimson beams shot from her eyes, sending Alpha backwards and sitting him down hard. Alpha slowly got up, during that time the girl glanced at the still unconscious boy on the floor beside her and let out a noise that could have been a yell of grief, or anger. Alpha barely had time to brace himself before she lunged, at speeds surpassing even his own. He instinctively blocked the first, predictable, blow she threw, batting it aside with his forearm "I don't want to fight you" He said loudly, only to be blasted back by her eyebeams again. Alpha rolled to his feet, barely avoiding her next blast. "I freed you both, I don't want to hurt you!"

The girl looked at him, clearly confused as to why he wasn't going to retaliate. Alpha moved slowly towards her, gently putting a hand on her shoulder "Sister" he said, before pointing to himself "Brother". He knew that it was likely none of them were acually related by blood, but it didn't matter, they were the closest thing to family that he had. He almost sighed, Reaper had rubbed off on him. He slowly turned his back on the girl, hoping that, by leaving himself open like that, she figured that he trusted her. He shook the boy "If you look like me, then act like me, WAKE UP!"

The blackhaired boy's eyes jerked open, and a solid punch to the stomach sent Alpha staggering back "Not again..." He groaned as the boy shot to his feet and lunged. Then something happened that surprised even him. The girl stepped in between them. The blackhaired boy stopped instantly, as the girl spoke.

"No...Brother" She said, pointing to Alpha, then she pointed to the other boy "Brother". She seemed to be thinking about something before pointing to herself "Sister"

Alpha sighed audibly this time."My name is Ryan, Ryan Carson" He held out the name tag he had taken from the guard.

"My...Name is...Ryan, Ryan Carson" mimiced the other boy. A rather blank expression on his face. Alpha assumed that these two hadn't gone through the mental conditioning that they used to 'prepare' each subject for the outside world, which would explain a lot, it meant that these two were operating completely on instinct and emotions. It also meant that this was going to be harder then he thought.

_Elsewhere_

The boy struggled in his tube, setting off various alarms and warnings, but there was no one around to react to them, a duo of guards running by heard the alarms, as well as the sound of glass shattering. One guard reluctantly stepped in, seconds later, his body flew out, smashing against the concrete wall on the far side of the hallway. The other guard fired erratically into the room, then peered around the door. A hand shot out and smashed him into the floor, the crunching of bones left no doubt as to his fate.


End file.
